Hapiness
by Clow reed1
Summary: Que puedo decir acerca de este fic?, el titulo fue tomado de un Dj de la gran Kazuma Kodaka, me gusta como plantea la relación AtobexOshitari así que intentare sacar algo de provecho de ello YAOI OSHITARIXATOBE CAP 5!
1. Chapter 1

**Happiness**

**Notas: Que puedo decir acerca de este fic, el titulo fue tomado de un Dj de la gran Kazuma Kodaka, me gusta como plantea la relación AtobexOshitari así que intentare sacar algo de provecho de ello**

**Por Clow Reed**

"**Yuushi…. YUUSHI!" grito Gakuto intentando llamar la atención de su pareja de dobles**

"**Que pasa?" Una mirada de reojo del peliazul genero un puchero de molestia en su compañero.**

"**Estas distraído, hace una hora que te pregunto por tu helado…"  
"Mi helado?"**

"**Si, me prometiste ir por un helado al salir de clases"**

**Oshitari suspiro, era cierto, antes de salir le prometió a Gakuto uno de sus helados favoritos, todo para distraer su mente del quisquilloso de su capitán aunque fuera por un par de horas.**

"**No crees que Atobe anda mas irritable de lo acostumbrado?" Lamiendo su helado megacrispis de chocolate Gakuto caminaba de regreso a la escuela.**

"**Probablemente algo no debe haber salido como lo planeo" El peliazul lamió su sobrio helado de vainilla de paso recordando el incidente de hacía una semana atrás.**

**/Flashback**

"**Tu sincronización con Gakuto ha ido mejorando…" Atobe miro a Oshitari, un poco mas delante de el mientras el resto del equipo continuaba con el entrenamiento**

"**Creo que ha ido madurando"  
"Algo que no podemos decir de su compañero de dobles…"**

**La mirada de Atobe mas fija en Oshitari, logrando su objetivo a su comentario anterior, simple, que el Fukubuchou de Hyotei dirigiera su mirada hacía el**

"**La escuela ha estado difícil…" Se limito a decir el peliazul provocando una sonora carcajada; camino los pasos que lo separaban de Atobe molesto ante el gesto de burla… cosa que para Ore-sama era un berrinche sin importancia, aunque lo que mas le preocupaba al capitán de Hyotei era que Oshitari y Gakuto fuesen mas que una pareja de dobles… por eso su mal humor**

**/Fin del flashback**

"**GAKUTO! COMIENZA A CORRER ALREDEDOR DE LA CANCHA! Hay que mejorar tu resistencia" Grito Atobe ya en medio del entrenamiento de la tarde en Hyotei.**

"**Mou… por que solo yo…" El pelirrojo obedeció sin quejarse mas. La mirada de su capitán podía se lo suficientemente convincente, además tenía razón, en su partido contra Seigaku se había quedado demostrada su inferioridad ante su mas grande rival, Eiji Kikumaru. Por otro lado se encontraba también Otori afinando la puntería con su saque.**

"**No deberías hacer notar tu enojo hacía Gakuto…"  
"Y quien te dijo algo así? Hay que enfocarse en aumentar su resistencia, si quiere superar a Kikumaru" La ceja de Atobe se levanto ligeramente… no… no era una escena de celos lo que acababa de hacer, solo le preocupaba el bien de Hyotei cosa que para Oshitari no quedo del todo clara, sonriendo para si mismo.**

**Sakaki-san dio el cierre al entrenamiento del día, indicándole a todos retirarse a las duchas; poco a poco Hyotei se fue quedando vacía… a excepción de algunos integrantes del club de tenis.**

"**Me esperabas?" Atobe sonrío ampliamente al encontrarse cara a cara con Oshitari a la salida del colegio**

"**Que es lo que pretendes con las escenas de celos?" de brazos cruzado apoyado en la muralla el peliazul pregunto sin rodeos.**

"**Y quien te dijo que eran escenas de celos? Estas viendo muchas teleseries…"**

**Yuushi abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a Atobe, unos minutos pasaron el capitán de Hyotei se daba media vuelta para emprender camino a casa, mas lo retuvo una mano afirmando su muñeca.**

"**Que…" De forma despectiva Atobe devolvió la mirada, para luego sentirse arrastrado por los interiores de la escuela.**

** Vaya que conoce bien la escuela… este sector ni yo lo conosco… Atobe miraba los alrededores, si bien se jactaba de conocer la institución, Oshitari por primera vez lo soprendía… supuso que no sería la única cosa que conocería del Fukubuchou de Hyotei.**

"**Oshitari, será mejor que me digas de una vez por todas que pretendes?" Lo primero era hacerse el desentendido, por una lado ambas partes intuían el motivo de la conversación , pero ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer.**

"**Pues lo mismo te prgunto, tu manía hacia Gakuto… y tu comportamiento me hacen pensar…"**

"Pensar…" interrumpió Atobe logrando mas enojo en Oshitari, terminando con su paciencia y de paso con la suerte de su capitán.

"**QUE HACES!" Atobe de pronto sintió como su vista cambiaba, ahora podía distinguir el atardecer y la copa de los árboles además del rostro de Yuushi tan cerca del suyo ya que sus labios estaban haciendo un contacto no muy sutil debido al humor que Atobe había puesto a Oshitari; logro separarse solo para tomar un poco de aire, ya que su cuerpo seguía prisionero del otro.**

"**Ahora me preguntaras te pretendo?" el peliazul lo miro con su respiración aun un poco agitada, el beso había sido corto pero intenso no solo para él, ya que Atobe había reaccionado respondiendo con la misma intensidad.**

"**le estas prestando mas atención a Gakuto… acaso tu y el? Tienen algo?" Ahora de que estaba seguro de la respuesta se atrevió a preguntar, aunque quedo en espera de ella porque Oshitari atrapaba sus labios nuevamente, su lengua pidiendo acceso a la boca de Atobe, sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de su capitán como venía soñando y con las mismas reacciones que en sus fantasías.**

"**Atobe… Ai shiteru.." para que ir mas con rodeos si desde su punto de vista todo estaba claro, ni siquiera espero respuesta de Ore-sama devorando sus labios, bajando por su cuello logrando tímidos gemidos de la boca de Atobe**

"**Se que este no es el lugar apropiado para ti… pero no resistía mas, tus indirectas y tu forma de tratarme solo lograban desearte mas.." Le subió la polera descubriendo su pecho, lamiendo una de sus tetillas constatando que como el, el otro chico ya había despertado… ahora todo sería mas fácil.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happiness**

**Notas: Que puedo decir acerca de este fic, el titulo fue tomado de un Dj de la gran Kazuma Kodaka, me gusta como plantea la relación AtobexOshitari así que intentare sacar algo de provecho de ello**

**Por Clow Reed**

**No contaba con el empujon de Atobe para alejarlo de él, bajando su polera cubrirse, poniéndose de pie, mirando a un sorprendido Yuushi**

"**Tienes razón, esta no es la manera en que Ore-sama debe ser tratado" se le acerco sonriendo como si no hubiese pasado nada, tomando la barbilla de Oshitari para besarlo con pasión**

"**Buenas noches… nos vemos mañana en clases" sin ninguna palabra mas Atobe emprendió su camino a casa, las cosas habían salido como esperaba; confirmo los sentimientos del peliazul… pero y suyos? Pateo una piedra antes de salir de Hyotei, se encontró con Kabaji como siempre, le dijo al chofer que hoy quería caminar a casa obligándolo a irse con el.**

"**Que piensas del amor… Kabaji?"**

**El otro chico se sorprendió ante la pregunta, por lo general Atobe solo le hacía una pregunta con su conocida respuesta. Pensó un poco antes de emitir su opinión **

"**Ano… dede ser un sentimiento muy bello, por que la pregunta?"**

"**No, curuiosidad.. creo que Ore-sama esta enamorado que irónico no? Y mas encima de otro hombre?"**

"Oshitari-san?" Kabaji se refería poco a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero como buen observador que era y lo cercano que era a Atobe, no le fue difícil descubrir la extraña relación entre ambos chicos.

"**Aa… que piensas de todo esto?" por primera vez para Kabaji la mirada de Atobe buscaba aceptación y tal vez algún consejo.**

"**No puedo decir mucho al respecto ya que nunca me he enamorado pero ustedes no hacen mala pareja…"**

**Solamente una gota cayo de la frente de Atobe, era una opinión sencilla y franca, lo menos que podía esperar del chico; era lo que esperaba que le respondiese. Y ya que estaban en esa situación… Kabaji se atrevió a preguntar algo mas**

"**Ano… y ya paso algo entre ustedes, sino no me estaría preguntando algo como eso verdad?"**

**Kabaji: 1 Atobe: 0, podría incomodarle bastante esa capacidad del chico por ver las cosas desde un punto de vista mas claro si es que pensaba seguir pidiéndole consejos.**

**Por otro lado el silencio de Ore-sama le decía a Kabaji lo que la boca no quería pronuncia aun**

"**Si… paso algo… no mucho" respondió el capitán de Hyotei mirando hacía cualquier lado menos a los ojos de Kabaji "por lo menos comprobe lo que Oshitari siente por mi…"**

**Ni siquiera lo dejo terminar dándole el golpe de gracia**

"**Pero lo que no sabe es lo que usted siente por Oshitari-san, aunque creo que eso no será problema"**

"**A que te refieres?" Ahora si que Atobe lo miro, quería escuchar de otra boca que no fuera la suya lo que su mente no estaba asumiendo, no es que le molestase los sentimientos que albergaba por el peliazul pero tampoco quería caer en el romanticismo digno de una de las tantas teleseries que eran del gusto de Oshitari.**

"**A que le gusta Oshitari-san, podría decir que esta enamorado pero no quiero se imprudente en mi juicio…"  
**

**Imprudente en su juicio! Si era eso lo que exactamente Ore-sama quería escuchar, aunque Kabaji utilizo una palabra muy larga a su parecer… prefería llamar a su sentimiento de la manera mas corta aunque pesara mas en la mente del capitán de Hyotei.**

**Cuando el camino a casa se hizo mas corto? Y mas caminando, se sentía como si protagonizara una película de terror.. o una comedia romántica… perfecto, Ore-sama estelarizando una de las cosas que eran del gusto de Oshitari Yuushi.**

_**Yo…te amo… Yuu…**_

_**Miki… no podemos estar juntos…**_

**Una pieza oscura con solo la televisión encendida, dejaba oír un anime Shoujo… cualquiera pensaría en que una chica sería la dueña de aquel cuarto, pero pertenecía a un integrante de la prestigiosa escuela de Hyotei**

"**Yuushi! Tienes teléfono!" La madre del tensai grito hacía arriba**

"**Moshi moshi.."**

"**YUUSHI! Como, donde, cuando, y por que, te vi no me lo niegues!" Oshitari solo alejo el auricular cuando su compañero de dobles comenzó con la ensalada de preguntas**

"**Si hablas de lo que paso entre Atobe y yo ahora en la tarde, si, lo bese, casi lo violo pero el muy bastardo no se dejo…"**

"**Como coño lo tratas así! No se supone que lo amas?"**

"**Gakuto, las relaciones humanas son mas complicadas de lo que crees"**

"**Mentiroso, te dejo picado que Atobe no cayera rendido cuando le dijiste que lo amabas… JA! Que pensabas?"**

"**Nada fuera de lo comun…" Menos mal que en ese momento la oscuridad y el hecho de estar hablando por teléfono con el pelirosa eran cómplices para ocultar el sonrojo en el rostro del peliazul, sino, hasta el día de su muerta sería objeto de las bromas por parte de su compañero de dobles.**

**Continuara..**

**Notas: hmmm algo de tiempo me esta tomando esto de los fics, me cuesta retomar el ritmo que tenia antes… ahora el trabajo me come… TwT en fin espero que les este gustado y disculpen algunas palabras fuertes por ahí**

**Zanen munen matta raishu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happiness**

**Notas: Que puedo decir acerca de este fic, el titulo fue tomado de un Dj de la gran Kazuma Kodaka, me gusta como plantea la relación AtobexOshitari así que intentare sacar algo de provecho de ello**

**Por Clow Reed**

"**Bueno al fin y al cabo… le dijiste lo que sentías y no te corresponde…"**

"**Gracias por el apoyo… pero no creas, si me corresponde… solo… es Atobe, es casi imposible que asuma sus sentimientos…"**

"**Eso tu lo sabes mejor que nadie no, Yuushi?"**

**Un incomodo silencio acompaño a la pregunta de Gakuto, mas las música del fin del anime que Oshitari veía, a veces pensaba que fue lo que lo hizo enamorarse de Atobe "A lo mejor fue su lunar…" susurro mas para si que para Gakuto, una risita hizo a Oshitari despertar de sus pensamientos**

"**No puedes estar diciendo algo como eso…"**

"**No lo dije, lo pensé, además no tienes porque escuchar lo que estoy pensando…"**

"**Yuushi.. lo dijiste en voz alta, estas hablando por teléfono conmigo… aterriza" suspiro el pelirosa, que tan mal podía estar el mundo como para cambiar sus roles en su amistad?.. que tan bruto te puede poner el amor?... a su mente vino la "Silver Pair" como comúnmente llamaban a Shishido y Otori**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Un lluvioso día de escuela despertó al tensai de Hyotei, literalemente una tormenta eléctrica como lo anuncio la señorita del tiempo en el noticiero de la mañana.**

**Como tenía algo de tiempo Yuushi se vistió tranquilamente arreglando sus cosas, tanto las escolares como las deportivas**

**Resumiendo las cosas habían salido la mitad de bien… y ahora debería afrontar 'el día después' miro su horario para ver donde mas coincidiría con Atobe aparte del entrenamiento en el club de tenis**

**Perfecto, solo dos clases los harían verse, lamentablemente… una de ellas era la primera, suspiro, que tan mal parado podía salir? Pronto descubriría de lo que Ore-sama podía ser capaz**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Keigo-sama?" El mayordomo se asomo a la habitación de su amo, ya iba atrasado a la escuela y le extrañaba que no estuviese llamando a los sirvientes para preparar todo.**

"**Keigo… sama… " Por fin y tragando saliva el mayordomo entro, sorpresa, su amo no se encontraba en su habitación; que lo había hecho salir tan temprano y sin avisarle a nadie?. Desde hacía algunos días su amo se estaba comportando de una manera que le preocupaba, pensando en dar aviso a los padres de este.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mientras Atobe Keigo caminaba cubierto bajo un paraguas con dirección a la escuela, sabía que iba con el tiempo mas que justo a pesar de haber salido temprano. Solo quería pensar sin la bulla del auto ni el bla bla del conductor.**

"**Que voy a hacer…" Tiro su paraguas al suelo los últimos cinco metros antes de llegar a la escuela, por ahora, si le servía para evitar al peliazul, todo bien. Considerando que tendría que verlo nada mas entrar al salón.**

**Al entrar a la escuela Kabaji esperaba de pie, con una toalla en sus manos.**

"**Gracias… Kabaji… Te llamaron?"**

"**Si… se preocuparon porque salió mas temprano"**

**Un suspiro salió de Ore-sama mientras se secaba, ojala por una vez en su vida lo pillara un resfrió**

"**Tiene la primera clase con Oshitari-san"**

"**lo se… por eso llegue un poco mas tarde…"**

"**Aun así no podrá evitar encontrarse con el…" **

"**Ore-sama todo lo puede… me iré a enfermería…"**

**Kabaji se encogió de hombros dejándolo irse. Se preguntaba cuanto se demoraría en darse cuenta de lo inevitable.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bien, entro al salón, era temprano así que no había nadie obviamente tampoco Atobe, esto igual le preocupo luego de estar un rato a solas en el salón y mas cuando empezaron a llegar los demás alumnos y nada que aparecía.**

"**Esta en la enfermería…" una voz lo hizo sobresaltarse**

"**Bueno dias Kabaji…" El peliazul le sonrío saliendo tranquilamente del salón antes de que llegara el profesor.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Podía reconocer con toda tranquilidad lo acogedora que podía ser la enfermería mientras se cambiaba la ropa mojada por el buzo de entrenamiento y ocupaba su mente en otra cosa que no fuera Oshitari Yuushi; busco en el mueble algo que le quitase el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a sentir, al parecer su ruego de pescar un resfrió se había cumplido… que estupidez.**

"**Donde dejan esos remedios de utilidad cuando uno los necesita"**

**Protestando por no encontrar los remedios Atobe continuaba su búsqueda, hasta que sintió un cuerpo muy cerca del suyo y unas manos que alcanzaban el frasco con los remedios que Ore-sama buscaba**

**Sintió el cuerpo delante suyo estremecerse al sentirlo cerca, Yuushi no podía prever que el cuerpo de Atobe comenzaba a afiebrarse debido al resfrio.**

"**Oshitari…" un mirada de reojo le corroboro quien se encontraba detrás de el**

"**No te ves bien…" El peliazul lo miro con el frasco de remedios en sus manos**

"**Solo un poco de calor… ahora dame esos remedios…" Atobe se acerco al otro chico tropezando siendo atrapado por Yuushi quien aprovecho para tocarle la frente**

"**Estas ardiendo en fiebre… será mejor que te acuestes, menos mal que alcanzaste a cambiarte de ropa"**

"**Si y déjate de moverme el piso" Apoyándose mas en Oshitari, a Atobe ya le costaba mas distinguir y sus pensamientos estaban algo confusos**

"**No estoy haciendo nada, ahora acuéstate, tapate que te traeré un vaso de agua"**

"**No le das ordenes… a Ore-sama…" Regresando con el vaso de agua mas los remedios Yuushi se sentó al costado de la camilla "Despierta para que te tomes los remedios" **

**Nadie respondió Atobe ya estaba literalmente desconectado de la realidad, no dejándole otra opción a Yuushi que intentar darle los remedios de boca a boca…**

"**No, tampoco cre que resulte, estando tan dormido no reaccionara a tragar… mejor intento despertarlo… Atobe… vamos solo un minuto"**

**Yuushi sacude a Atobe provocando que el dolor de cabeza que ya sentía se transformara en una jaqueca de proporciones y unas ganas de devolver todo el poco desayuno que conservaba en el estomago**

"**Atobe!" Yuushi levanto al otro chico, llevándolo al baño donde Ore-sama no tuvo mas remedio que dejar su orgullo fuera de la puerta, el peliazul se encontraba un tanto sorprendido, era la primera vez que Atobe no poseía esa aura de intocable y pasaba a ser un ser humano común y corriente… a su propio estilo.**

**Continuara…**

**Notas: Nya! Listo el cap 3… creo que el orgullo de Ore-sama aun espera fuera de la puerta del baño… gracias a todos los reviews… no suelo agradecerlos pero son el alimento del escritor XD**

**Zannen munen matta Raishu!**


	4. Chapter 4

Happiness

Notas: Que puedo decir acerca de este fic, el titulo fue tomado de un Dj de la gran Kazuma Kodaka, me gusta como plantea la relación AtobexOshitari así que intentare sacar algo de provecho de ello

Por Clow Reed

"Será mejor que hable con Sakaki-san y los demás profesores, tienes que irte a tu casa"

Antes de siquiera ponerse de pie, el moreno tomo la mano de Yuushi, no se sentía bien para decir algo así que debería interpretar aquello como un no te vayas a lo que el peliazul entendió a la perfección.

Ya mas tranquilo y sentando en las piernas de Oshitari, Atobe pudo respirar un momento tranquilo.

"Si este asunto... sale de la enfermería..."

"Quieres dejar de hablar estupideces... lo mas importante es que te mejores y ahora debes regresar a casa, acostarte y llamar a un medico"

"Si.. si..." Atobe volvió a cerrar los ojos apoyándose en el cuerpo de Yuushi. Como pocas veces podía reconocer la calidez que emanaba.

El Peliazul lo tomo en brazos para devolverlo a la camilla de ahí a comunicarse con los padres del chico y recoger sus cosas... ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de salir de la enfermería chocando con Kabaji quien cargaba con la mochila de Atobe... y la suya.

"Me quedare en clases... llévalo a su casa"

"Kabaji..."

El chico mas alto negó, entregándole los bolsos para luego retirarse a clases.

"Ese chico..." Oshitari suspiro dejando las cosas en el suelo cerca de la camilla, miro a Atobe que descansaba o por lo menos lo intentaba; su respiración era agitada, propia de una persona con fiebre debido a un resfrió. De todas maneras sería imposible que alguien mas no se enterara de aquello, considerando que tenía pocas opciones para salir sin que nadie los viese tendría que esperar al termino del receso; aprovecho el momento mientras cuidaba a Atobe de observarlo y reconocer que haber estado presente en esta circunstancia lo habia hecho enamorarse mas de Ore-sama.

"Podemos concluir que también eres un ser humano.." Yuushi acaricio un mechón de cabello que caía en la frente de Atobe sonriendo.

"Solo espero que sigas así de dócil cuando despiertes.." Suspiro, tomo su celular comunicándose con el mayordomo de la familia de Atobe para que le enviasen la limosina, tuvo que forzosamente comentarle de el estado de salud de su amo para que tuviese todo listo y un medico en camino.

"Bien Atobe... aquí vamos.."  
"Oshitari?" el moreno abrió los ojos un poco molestándole la luz de la enfermeríay el timbre del fin del receso.

"Mas consciente?" sonrío el peliazul sujetando suavemente a Atobe, confundido como estaba ni reaccionaria al hecho de que no lo quería ver y no reaccionaria levantándose bruscamente, lo que probablemente terminaría por llevarlo al baño nuevamente.

"Puedes ponerte de pie?"

"Si, aunque todo me da vueltas"  
"Mientras no se note los casi 40º grados de fiebre que debes tener, todo bien"

"No pensé que estaría tan mal"

"Siempre hay una primera vez, vamos"

Pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro Yuushi ayudo a Atobe a ponerse de pie, como pudo tomo los bolsos y comenzó a salir de la enfermería, para su suerte nadie en el horizonte hasta la entrada del colegio donde el mayordomo los esperaba junto a la limosina.

"Y Kabaji?" Apoyado totalmente en el asiento Atobe dejo descansar su cuerpo.

"En clases... me pidió acompañarte"

"Es mas inteligente.. de lo que creíamos.."

Yuushi sonrió en respuesta, mirando por la ventana contemplando el paisaje ya conocido de reojo vigilando a Atobe encontró unas mantas que el mayordomo había traído, decidió cubrirlo con ellas para mantener un poco el calor, no quería que se complicara la situación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atobe se preguntaba cuando se había hecho de noche, a que hora había llegado a su cama y quien lo trajo. Todas sus preguntas se las llevo el mayordomo cuando llego con una bandeja con comida y el fue respondiendo cada una de las dudas de Ore-sama.

"Oshitari?" Atobe miro a su sirviente, este le indico con el dedo para que hablara tan fuerte ya que persona a la que se refería dormía en el sillón próximo a su cama.

"Cuando llegamos lo tomo en brazos y lo trajo hasta su habitación, esperando que llegara el medico se quedo dormido"

"Y el medico?"

"Ya llego, le traía algo de comer a Oshitari-san, hay que despertarlo"

Era una pena.. ya que viéndolo desde el resfriado punto de vista de Ore-sama se veía inocente durmiendo, como no lo era en su vida normal. El mayordomo con cuidado fue despertando al peliazul.

"Aa gracias..." miro los sandiwch con algo de flojera.

"Haré que pase el medico entonces.." El mayordomo se retiro, Yuushi ordeno rapidamente sus ideas de lo sucedido hasta ahora, mirando a su lado a Atobe acostado dándole la espalda.

"Lo mejor será que me retire a comer abajo, no quiero incomodar"

"No tienes la necesidad de hacerlo, total ya estas aquí"

Sin voltear a verlo Atobe le pidió 'humildemente' quedarse, los médicos nunca fueron de su agrado y siempre consideraba estar acompañado por alguien cuando le tocaba verlos.

El doctor entro sonriéndole a su paciente, era el medico de la familia, también el padre de Oshitari así que le dedico una mirada a su hijo... mientras se acomodaba en el cuarto de Atobe recordando la ultima de sus visitas como profesional.

"Bien Keigo... siéntate y sácate el pijama para revisarte"

Atobe suspiro derrotado, por mucho que no le agradaran los médicos debía dejarse revisar... otro punto en contra lo hacía el hecho de que era el padre del tensai quien lo hacia.

"Solo pase 5 minutos bajo la lluvia, no debe ser nada del otro mundo"

"Algún contacto con alguien resfriado?"

"Jiroh..." Suspiro Atobe.

Yuushi levanto la ceja desde su posición en silencio escuchando el relato de Atobe a su padre.

"Situaciones estresantes?"

"Como siempre, los entrenamientos"

"Sakaki-san es estresante por si solo..." Yuushi se atrevió a acotar desde su posición

"Y si le agregamos tu contacto con ese chico... tienes un..." revisando la espalda de Atobe pidiéndole respira y toser el medico cambio su diagnostico "una gripe"

Terminando de revisarlo, el padre de Oshitari le sonrió "Bien, te recetare los remedios y mas una semana de reposo, sin colegio ni entrenamientos te recuperaras"

"QUE!?"

"No tienes excusa Atobe, no hay campeonato dentro de un tiempo mas y creo que Sakaki-san tendrá que aceptar la idea"

"Oshitari, nadie pidió tu opinión no puedo perder mi posición de capitán..."

"Vas a perder algo mas que tu posición de capitán si no te cuidas como debes... no me hagas recordarte la decena de resfriós mal cuidados que te hicieron caer el hospital"

El padre de Oshitari sonrió ampliamente, sorprendiendo a Yuushi debido a que había logrado hacer callar a Atobe.

"Bien, mi trabajo esta hecho, a descansar se ha dicho y procura tomarte los remedio que te recete"

Un bufido de Atobe fue un 'si' de su parte, Oshitari acompaño a su padre hasta la puerta de la habitación del enfermo.

"Cuida que no ande haciendo cosas que no debe..."

"Hai, creo que iré yo mismo por los remedios"

"Se han vuelto buenos amigos... me alegra, no llegues tarde y avisa si te quedas... ¬-¬ no seria conveniente que te contagies"

Una gota cayo por la frente de Yuushi... no sabía si podía llamarlo amistad, tampoco amor. Suspiro en cuanto su padre salió y los dejos solos... de nuevo.

"Bueno... entonces voy por los remedios.. no hay problema?"

El peliazul miro hacia la cama... Atobe dormía tranquilamente.

"Ok, entonces voy a comprar.." con una sonrisa Yuushi salió a comprar, a lo mejor podría despejar su mente de Atobe aunque fuera por un momento.

No alcanzo a salir de la mansión cuando el mayordomo lo paro en seco.

"No es necesario que vaya Oshitari-san, quédese y cuide de Keigo-Bochama... creo que apreciara mas su compañía"

"Jiya..." Suspiro el peliazul, como decirle que no tenia ganas ni animo de estar entre 4 paredes con su Keigo-bochama mas con el humor que un Ore-sama resfriado puede traer.

"Gracias Jiya" Al fin derrotado y entregándole la receta al mayordomo Yuushi comenzo su regreso a la habitación de Atobe.

Continuara.

Notas: siento tanta demora... problemas en el trabajo me han tenido buscando espacios para continuar los fics... no prometo actualizar muy seguido por que nunca cumplo... TwT espero que este gustando como va quedando el fic.. -


	5. Chapter 5

Happiness

Notas: Que puedo decir acerca de este fic, el titulo fue tomado de un Dj de la gran Kazuma Kodaka, me gusta como plantea la relación AtobexOshitari así que intentare sacar algo de provecho de ello

Por Clow Reed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se asomo con cuidado entrando a la pieza de Atobe, el aún seguía durmiendo apaciblemente o por lo menos eso aparentaba.

Yuushi se sentó en un costado de la cama, miro a su alrededor.

'Que hago? Podrías asumir que sientes lo mismo que yo por ti, nos haría mas fácil las cosas, no lo crees, Keigo?'

Un gruñido lo saco de sus pensamientos y unos ojos que lo miraban interrogantes.

"Por que me miras?" Pregunto Atobe, aunque solo era para romper el ambiente que solo sus miradas estaba creando.

"Tu me miraste primero" sonrío el peliazul.

"Me has estado mirando desde hace una hora"

"Estabas despierto?" Tanto tiempo había pasado? Recordaba estar sentado hace solo unos minutos ahí, como hizo para pasar una hora.

"Mas o menos, no puedo dormir bien por el calor"

"Te oyes mal"

"Me siento mal... pensé que irías por los remedios"

"Tu mayordomo me evito el viaje, prefería que me quedara cuidándote"

"Ah... te molesto si me traes un vaso de agua?"

La cara de sorpresa de Yuushi por oír de la boca de Ore-sama la palabra 'te molesto', a el nunca le importaba, solo daba ordenes.

"Claro, vengo enseguida"

"Hmm"

Atobe volvió a darle la espalda mientras el chico iba por el baso de agua, deseaba que no lo atrapara nadie de la servidumbre hasta llegar a la cocina.

Deseo cumplido, un silencio hasta incomodo podía percibir en la mansión y así subió con un vaso junto a un jarro con agua asegurándose una recarga en caso de que Atobe pidiese mas. Volvió a entrar en silencio pensando en que probablemente el enfermo estuviese durmiendo y como lo encontró dándole la espalda así lo supuso dejando el vaso con el jarro en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama.

"Gracias" escucho una voz ronca agradecerle sorprendiéndole un poco el estado de Atobe, hasta podría decir que sonaba tan grave como la suya, lo cual era mucho decir.

Casi por inercia Yuushi ayudo a Atobe a incorporarse en la cama, sirvió el agua en el vaso.

"Toma"

Atobe tomo el vaso bebiendo un poco despacio, sin los remedios su garganta aún se resistía a pasar algo a través de ella.

"Gracias" Atobe dejo el vaso en la mesita mientras Oshitari lo veía con bastante preocupación y ansiedad por que llegara Jiya con los remedios.

Al menos por ese lado sus ruegos fueron escuchados rápidamente y el mayordomo entro con la bolsa que contenía los remedios entregándoselo al peliazul.

"Gracias Jiya... puedes traerle un té caliente?"

"Claro Joven Oshitari"

Jiya sale de la habitación y Yuushi comienza a revisar la bolsa para ordenar el horario de los remedios, no eran muchos pero conociendo al enfermo habría que obligarlo a seguir los horarios.

Pensando detenidamente en todo para dejar las ordenes a Jiya lo encontró Atobe, un poco sorprendido por la seriedad del rostro de Yuushi... tal vez nunca lo había visto así y se le hacía una sexy imagen del tensai.

"Oshitari?" Acerco su rostro al del peliazul con tal de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, pero fue un beso lo que despertó a Yuushi en su ensimismamiento.

"OO... Atobe?" Ya despierto y un poco sonrojado Yuushi miro a Keigo.

"En que pensabas?" Un puchero de molestia se formo en el rostro de Atobe.

"Viendo como hago para que cumplas con los horarios de los medicamentos"

"Suenas como tu padre, deja eso"

Atobe se movió otro poco volviendo a besar a Yuushi reclamando atención, lo cual fue dada con algo de preocupación... en la mente del tensai aún estaban los sucesos del día anterior.

Eso y que sintió a Jiya aproximarse separándose de Atobe para ir al baño, desde ahí pudo escuchar que Keigo pedía no volver a ser molestado y si que el no lo solicitaba, el 'si' del mayordomo y la puerta cerrarse, suspiro volviendo a entrar al cuarto de Ore-sama.

"Bien, que remedio me tengo que tomar primero?"

"El analgésico, hay que bajar la fiebre primero, ese es cada 8 horas, los anote todo en la caja ahora debo..."

"Te irás?" la mirada de Atobe fija en el peliazul

"Mañana hay clases tengo que dar aviso a Sakaki de tu ausencia"  
"Y? puedes irte a clases desde aquí"

Yuushi suspiro, no tenía armas para decir que no, tampoco quería irse si debía admitirlo a lo mejor podían arreglar las cosas.

"Ya será mejor que te tomes el remedio"

"Ok, ok"

Atobe tomo el té tomándose el remedio junto con un sorbo del liquido, miro al peliazul.

"Puedes... tocar un poco de Violín para mi?"

"En serio? No te molestara? Tienes fiebre y..."

"Podrías hablar menos y tomar el violín que esta guardado?"

Atobe volvió a su posición horizontal en la cama, dejando que su cuerpo comenzara a relajarse como efecto del remedio. Yuushi tomo el violín guardado, se alejo un poco de Atobe yendo a la terraza, abrió en ventanal.

"Es bastante tarde espero no molestar a nadie"

Cerro sus ojos colocando el violín en su posición para comenzar su interpretación

Mientras Atobe comenzaba a conciliar un sueño mas reparador.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos constatando que aún estaba en la casa de Atobe, no recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido y cuando había llegado al lado de Atobe, lo miro sorprendiéndose al sentir que era abrazado por Ore-sama.

"Que hora es?" miro su reloj de pulsera acomodándose para no despertar a Atobe

"LAS 11!!!! Mierda.. ya no llegue a clases.."

"Obvio que no pero no tienes que echar maldiciones de esa manera"

"Lo siento, pocas veces duermo tanto"

"Lo acabo de notar, gracias." Atobe se acomodo mas en el cuerpo de Yuushi abrazándolo dejando al peliazul algo mas sorprendido.

"Eso quiere decir que tampoco iré al entrenamiento?"

"No, eres mi enfermero personal"

"Desde cuando?" Yuushi alzo una ceja

"Desde ahora"

"Me pagaras?"

Sin dejarlo terminar su frase Atobe beso a Oshitari dejándolo bastante sorprendido pero sin que por ello no respondiese al beso de Ore-sama.

"Se podría saber como llegue aquí?"

"Te traje adormilado... estabas durmiendo en el sillón... pretendías resfriarte?"

"No.. pero vi que te quedaste dormido y por la hora que era no iba a molestar por un cuarto"

"Entonces no te quejes por estar acostado conmigo"

El color de las mejillas del tensai se tornaron rojas por el comentario de Atobe, lo cual tomo por sorpresa al enfermo tocándole la frente.

"Falta que te haya contagiado... te tomaras un remedio por si acaso"

Con rapidez Atobe tomo la pastilla, se la coloco en la boca besando a Yuushi para obligarlo a tomar la pastilla aunque de paso comenzó a intensificar el beso. Le gustaba mucho besar esos labios.

Y a Oshitari tambien... pero su cordura llamo la atención del peliazul, tocando la frente comparándola con su temperatura.

"Bien, los remedios están haciendo efecto... ahora descansa lo que debes... ire a ducharme"

Atobe lo miro volviendo a besarlo.

"Dormiré otro poco"

"Estas siendo un buen enfermo... así me gusta"

"No me agrada esto pero todo para recuperarme mas rápido"

"Si tu lo dices... yo lo aprovecharía para flojear un poco"

Yuushi sonrió entrando al baño, necesitaba una buena ducha para refrescar su mente.

Aunque ya dentro de la ducha recordó que no tenía ropa para cambiarse, suspiro tranquilo en parte porque ya con Atobe no necesitaba la vergüenza.

Tan concentrado estaba que no sintió que alguien entraba al baño, se despojaba de su ropa y entraba para hacerle compañía.

"Atobe!" El peliazul lo miro de reojo sorprendido.

"Si, soy yo... algún problema?" Ore-sama lo abrazo acariciando el torso del peliazul.

"Has entrenado duro..."

Atobe continuaba acariciando el cuerpo del tensai, notando el trabajo realizado y la excitación que provocaba la situación en la que se encontraban, sonriendo picaramente

"Al fin encontramos un lugar digno de Ore-sama"

"Pero... Atobe..." Yuushi volteo a ver al otro chico, por mas que sintiese deseos de Atobe en ese momento sería por no decir descuidado hacerlo ahora; estaba enfermo y no quería que empeorase su estado aunque según Keigo estaba bien... pero como buen hijo de Medico sabía lo que un esfuerzo en un delicado estado podía provocar.

Aunque no se dio cuenta cuando había acorralado a Keigo contra la pared de la ducha y le besaba el cuello con intensidad constatando lo sensible que se encontraba...

Continuara...


End file.
